T Shirt
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven waiting around for Red-X gets kind of tiring, but she won't give up.  She's sure that he's coming back... right?  RaexRed-X Songfic ONESHOT


**A/N: Hey guys! Take a look at my story The X Games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or T-shirt by Shontelle  
**

* * *

It's been a week now, and I could have only wished that I'd be over him by now. But I'm not. I remember it like it was a minute ago. And I long for it some more. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way he felt. He was amazing, and that one night we had together, the one night stand that I would never regret, lingers on my mind. Now I have nothing of you. You left, when I was sure you'd stay longer. All you left is your tee-shirt, and it just reminds me of you. I hold the tee-shirt up to my face, it smells just like him.

Since then, I've been in a slum. The only medicine is you, and I wonder how to get you back. You're a petty thief, but you stole my heart. The way you talked to me, I only wish to hear that sexy voice of yours. The way you touched me, just makes me want those muscular hands on me more. But I woke up, and you were gone. You said you'd come again, and I'll be waiting, anticipating.

The others noticed the difference, but only Star knows why and understands. You were here and now you're gone, it seems simple, but it's not. Starfire has been trying to cheer me up. Though, I can't say it helps much. She likes to dress me up, as if I'm a Barbie doll, and take me to clubs with her.

Though, I'm not sure I could call it a one night stand. It sure did seem like you were gone after we had sex, sure. But you stuck around for awhile. Going out with me, holding me in your arms, and you said you'll be back. Now I just have to wait. I haven't been out since you left though. I don't want to go anywhere without you. Obviously it doesn't hurt you much, though. It's odd now though. Strange even. That now I don't even answer to my own name. I'm so habituated to your nicknames.

_Tryna decide, tryna decide if I_  
_Really wanna go out to night I_  
_Never use to go out without ya_  
_Not sure I remember how to._

I decided to go out with Starfire and her friends tonight. If you can live your life, so can I. I have to move on. When your gone, I build myself back up, but you come back and knock me down. I try on multiple outfits, along the lines of lace, tight shirts, and short skirts. I just need to fit in with Starfire's friends.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late but,_  
_All my girls gon have to wait cause_  
_Don't know if I like my outfit_  
_I tried everything in my closet._

I look at myself in the mirror. It's not me. I don't feel like going out anymore, even the idea of trying to get dressed when it's not seeing you is just wrong. I step out of the lace. Then I slip into the tee-shirt you left, breathing in your scent, trying to be closer to you. I'd like to believe it's you hugging me. Because all I want is your touch, you to hold me. I lay down in bed, just wishing you'd show up and hold me for real.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_  
_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's._  
_Taking them off cause I feel a fool_  
_Tryna dress up when I'm missin you._  
_I'm a step out this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes._  
_In bed I lay_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

I wake up in the morning with Starfire leaning over me with a wide grin.  
"Friend, Raven! You have been wearing that same shirt every night! No wonder you didn't come last night! Maybe we should go to the mall of shopping?" she suggests.

I smile at her, I have to start looking okay, maybe then I'll feel the same way. "Sounds great, Star."

I walk over to my closet and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, along with some black converse. I do nothing with my hair, I feel as if, well I feel like nothing. I feel dull. I feel like there's no point to this. Everything. Nothing feels right without you. I feel like I'm just dragging myself on. I get out of my room and reach the living room door almost instantly. I stand in front of it.

Do I want to go shopping? How can I go without you? It's pointless. It won't help. What if you come while I'm gone. I take a deep breath and walk back to my room. I'm not ready to leave you behind left, and the last place that I can see you is my room, through my memories.

_ Hey_  
_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but I'm_  
_Really hurting now that your gone. I_  
_Thought maybe I'd do some shopping_  
_But I couldn't get past the door and,_

How'd you do this to me? I'm not even leaving my room now? Will I ever get over you? We weren't even going out and look. Just look what you've done to me. I'm trapped in my own room by my soul, searching for you. But you're not here. I'm starting to wonder if you're coming back, but until you do, I'm waiting her for you.

_Now I don't know, now I don't know if I,_  
_Ever really gon let you go._  
_And I couldn't even leave my apartment_  
_Stripped down torn up about it._

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,_  
_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's._  
_Taking them off cause I feel a fool_  
_Tryna dress up when I'm missin you._  
_I'm a step out this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes._  
_In bed I lay_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on (I'm all by myself with)_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on (cause I miss you, cause I miss you)_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on (said I missed you baby)_

I lie there, still in bed in his shirt. I remember when he used to love me in his shirts. He'd hold me, touch me, kiss me… But that was awhile ago. I don't know where you are, or who you're with, but I hope you're at least thinking about me. I feel pathetic. More than pathetic, used. Is it wrong to still like you after this? Is it wrong that I may even love you?

_Now I don't know, now I don't if I_  
_Ever really gon letcha go. and I_  
_Couldn't even leave my apartment_  
_I'm stripped down torn up about it._

Then, the only thing I wished could happen. I feel your hands on my thighs, your lips kiss my neck, darting your tongue out to taste me. I turn and pull you to my lips, I've been waiting to kiss you, to taste you, to feel you. I sit there, in nothing but your t-shirt on. You pull away for a split second, teasing me by staying so close.

"Miss me, Sunshine?" He asks.

I smile, "Not at all."

He smirks, "Hm, I kinda missed you. I may have missed my shirt more."

I wink, "Really now? Then take it off."

His face is smug, "Oh, yeah. Of course. I missed your sexy body too."  
I smile at him while he plays with the bottom of the shirt.

"You know, I really did miss ya, Chickadee."  
My spirits lift and I feel relieved. He's amazing, and now that he's here, it was all worth it.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_  
_Sick of this this dress and these Jimmy Choo's._  
_Taking them off cause I feel a fool_  
_Tryna dress up when I'm missin you. (when I'm missing you)_  
_I'm a step out this lingerie,_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes. (oh, ooo)_  
_In bed I lay._

I wake up and roll over, and just like last time, only my ruffled covers are left. I start to believe it was all a dream. Though he always lets me know it's not a dream. He leaves a souvenir. I get out of bed and reach down to the ground, picking up his shirt and letting out a contented sigh. I slip it on and lay back in bed.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_  
_I'm sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's._  
_Taking them off cause I feel a fool,_  
_Tryna dress up when I'm missin you. (cause I miss you)_  
_I'm a step out this lingerie_  
_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes, (promise if you do)_  
_In bed I lay (I'm a be in bed)_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on_  
_Said I got nothing but your t-shirt on_  
_(cause I wanna be close to you)_  
_With nothing but you t-shirt on (I remember when you liked to see me with_  
_With nothing but your t-shirt on_  
_Nothing but your t-shirt on._  
_Hey, lemme tell ya now_  
_Nothing but your t-shirt on_


End file.
